undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Storyswap (Shionbluu)
shionbluu shionbluu shionbluu |date = June 15, 2016 |website = Tumblr |type = Switch Up |tone = Semi-serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic |status = |creator = shionbluu |cocreator = |writer = shionbluu |artist = shionbluu |composer = |programmer = |spriter = }} Storyswap is an AU that is the Swapped version of Storyshift. It is not to be confused with History Recast, which instead is the shifted version of Underswap. It was created by artist Shionbluu (or Bluu), and it mainly focuses on Chara. Character Changes * Mettaton is the Protagonist * Temmie is the Empty One * Sans is the Caretaker * Undyne is the Recluse * Asriel is the Judge * Chara is the Ambitious * Asgore is the Royal Guard Captain * Napstablook is the Idoliser * Toriel is the Scientist * Alphabot (Alphys) is the Celebrity * Papyrus is the Monarch * Monster kid is the Soulless angel * Frisk is the Fallen Chara Dreemurr (Sprinkles) * The 8th fallen human. * Used to have brown eyes. * Currently has red eyes (just like Toriel’s). * Completed every run (although they forgot every run they made) * Calls themselves “The Charismatic Chara”. * Has a bunch of pets (They’re all dogs though). * Prefers to be called cool than cute (But they don’t mind being called cute…. sometimes) * Hobbies are cooking, baking, gardening and magic. * Learned how to use magic from Toriel, and has telekinetic powers. * Learned self-defense from Asgore. * Learned how to cook from both of their parents (Toriel and Asgore). * Monsters can’t seem to hurt them. * Was a great partner. Asriel Dreemurr (Rei) * Has green eyes (inherited from Asgore). * Has white hair (inherited form Toriel). * Tries to smile a lot, but is still a crybaby on the inside (Tries his best to not show Chara his worries). * Overprotective big brother. * Has a golden flower as a pet. * The original owner of the Rainbow Scarf that Chara is wearing. * Weak (They can only do one damage). * No hobbies in particular, except maybe sleeping? * Too lazy to fight and train. * Slacks off most of the time. * Temmie calls him a “Goaty two hooves”. Asgore Dreemurr * He/Him * Has green eyes. * Has Golden Blonde hair. * Toriel’s husband. * Toriel calls him Gorey. * Learned how to cook because Toriel’s busy most of the time. * Super strong (but seems to hide it, in order to not scary other monsters and specially Chara). * Teaches Chara how to cook, so that old cooking disaster won’t happen ever again. * Is actually really, really bad at teaching. * Has a title: “Assiduous Asgore”. * Was supposed to be the next King… Toriel Dreemurr * She/Her. * Has red eyes. * Has white fluffy hair. * Wears Glasses (she’s a bit farsighted). * Is a huge nerd, tries to hide it in front of the kids (although they know about it because it’s so obvious). * Loves to sew, knit and make dolls. * She made all of Asriel and Chara’s clothes. * She made Alphabot. * Really loves her family, but she doesn’t have enough time to be with them since she is too busy with work. * She has great style. * She was the one who made the amalgamates. Temmie * They/them. * Your very best friend. * Really friendly. * Real nice. * Clumsy as hell. * Will totally not try to kill you. * Cute. Additional Changes * Mettaton is a human. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic Category:Combination